


Mag Review ka Kasi

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, May pa surprise si Joven, REAL FLUFF HOURS, Tutoring, Where Julian just want to pass, cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: Where Julian is helpless and Joven said that if Julian listens to him may reward siya.





	Mag Review ka Kasi

“ Pahiram ako reviewer.” He begged at his friend.  Enteng just glanced at him and immediately returned his focus on the reviewer he is reading. “Hanep to siya oh.” He said and stared at his classmates who are now really busy reviewing. A long test in Philosophy is what they are reviewing for. And here’s Julian a person who hadn’t have any notes. Man, he doesn’t even listen to what their professor is saying. So now, he is pitiful. No one wants to help him. _What is solidarity?!_

“Goyong!” He called out his brother who is also busy. Busy on his phone. Probably reviewing too. “Kuya mamaya ka na.  Yung grade ko kay ma’am last grading bagsak. Pag tong test di ko naipasa baka lalo pa akong bumagsak.” His brother said not even bothering to look at his older brother who is helpless. “Bakit walang gusto tumulong sakin?” He exclaimed. No one answered him. _Kawawa naman ako._ He pity himself. _Papatulong lang naman mag review eh._ He sighed as he just slumped himself on his chair. Pouting. “Kung nakikinig ka kasi at nagsusulat ng lecture edi sana may narereview ka. Di yung nangangapa ka diyan.” Enteng said to his friend who looked like mercy has left his soul.

Joven entered the room with a reviewer on his hands. Eyes busy looking at the piece of paper. “Joven!” Julian shouted. His eyes lit up. _A savior has come_. He immediately welcomed Joven with a huge smile on his face. As if he found the hope that’s been gone since nobody wanted to help him. The other man just look at him innocently. No idea what’s yet to come. “I-review mo naman ako, oh!” Julian said. Making himself cute with a hint of sweetness in his voice. “Please?” Joven just nodded and made his way to his seat which Julian followed. They both sat down as Julian waited for Joven to teach him.

“Ano ang Eleutheros?” Joven asked softly as his gaze went on Julian. The other doesn’t know what to say. He’s too distracted _. Distracted at the way Joven looks when he’s serious._ So he just let out a nervous laugh. A nervous laugh that made Joven sighed. “Eleutheros is if a person disconnects himself into politics. He’ll be called Eleutheros.”  He explained once again. Julian pretended as if he understands it. But in reality, he is just staring at Joven. _So cute._ “Eto mas madali. Kanino nanggaling ang eleutheros?” Julian has no idea. But a guess wouldn’t hurt, right? Joven will be disappointed if he doesn’t know shit even though the other helped and review him. So he smiled and acted as if he knows the answer. _Actor of the year amputa._ “Plato?” Joven let out a laugh and shake his head. “Aristotle.” _Pahiya siya dun puta._ He felt ashamed. _Sobrang confident pa si puta mali naman sagot._ Joven smiled and he stared at Julian. “Eto deal. Pag nakinig ka sa akin at mataas score mo sa test may special gift ako sayo.”

“Ano, Enteng? 45/60! Basic.” Vicente just shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Letche.” Julian laugh at how Vicente is annoyed at him. He passed the test. Maybe because he was determined to know what would be Joven’s gift. “Manyak kasi yan si Kuya. Gusto lang makuha special gift ni Joven. Akala niya naman makakachansing siya.” Goyo said looking unamused at how cocky his older brother is. “Congrats.” Joven said smiling. Julian proudly gave his paper at the other. “Oh diba?” He said proudly. “Dahil diyan;” The other said and _kissed Julian’s cheeks._ “Congratulations, Julian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dahil ako'y kinakabahan sa mga nangyayari have some Julian and Joven cuteness overload.


End file.
